Breaking my Fall
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: The New Directions have just won Nationals, but the results of that night of celebration really alters Rachel's life. Are there some things you can't blame on the alcohol?
1. She usually don't

**Hi again I had the idea for this fanfic about a year ago and kind of just wrote it. Well a version of it. It had no direction though so I left it, but tonight I was hit with devine inspiration so I decided to remaster it. This is my second Blachel fanfic and I really hope you guys like it! Xx Lo**

**Chapter 1- She usually don't...**

After a unanimous win at Nationals, the New Directions headed back to their hotel for some celebration. The Times Square hotel room was quite small and all the glee clubbers were there; Finn, one of her closest friends in the club, Santana the sassy Latina, Quinn the perfect cheerleader, Brittany the slightly dim cheerleader, Tina and her boyfriend Mike Chang, Artie one of the friendliest people ever, Mercedes the diva, Puck the rebel with the Mohawk, Kurt the fabulous and friendly out of the closet gay and Sam from down south who was sweet as. They were also joined by Kurt's best friend from an all boys private school, Blaine. Rachel couldn't help but feel out of place. She had never drank in her life and felt like no-one else wanted her there. That happened often. She was the talented competition winner who was more than a bit of a control freak. Sometimes she wondered if that was all her team mates saw her as.

Just at that moment Kurt handed her a flute of champagne, interrupting her internal conflict. He smiled. "Go ahead, take it. You definitely earned it superstar." he told her when she hesitated. Kurt was probably the person that she was closest to in the group. They were very alike in their interests and tastes.

Rachel smiled and took the glass from him. "Thanks Kurt." She decided to just go ahead and down it. That was what everyone else was doing and she was done being a one man wolf-pack. No, from now on Rachel Berry was going a team player. She mentally made a vow to herself. At the end of the day winning means nothing if one have no-one to share the victory with. After deciding to let go of her inhibitions, Rachel poured herself a shot of Vodka and downed that as well. She felt herself loosening up and having more fun. A smiling, yet slightly concerned Finn approached her.

"Hey Rachel, glad you're enjoying yourself." He began and she smiled. "I didn't know you drink."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I usually don't but I've decided that from now on I'm going to loosen up a bit you know?"

Finn nodded. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I wasn't glad you were having a good time but I was just wondering if anything was up?" He was always very caring. Finn was a great guy. He always had your back. She knew this well after all the time they had been together.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine Finn but thanks for your concern. We just won Nationals and I'm celebrating like everyone else. We've waited so long for this and now our time has come. We're going to be going to Worlds! How amazing is that?"

Finn looked dubious. He wasn't convinced. That behaviour really wasn't like the Rachel that he knew and loved and he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well. "If you're sure..."

She nodded. "I'm sure. Now have a drink with me." Rachel smiled.

An hour or so, four vodkas and a rendition of _I'll Drink To That_ later, everyone was well on it. They all tried to keep the noise level to a minimum to avoid unwanted attention, mainly from Mr. Schuester, who thought all his students were in bed. Rachel then officially knew what it felt like to be drunk. The party was getting better and better and she found a drinking partner. Blaine had joined her and they were knocking back beers and shots together.

"Can I tell you something?" He said, more than a bit tipsy after the volume of alcohol he had consumed.

Rachel smiled and swayed a bit. "Go ahead." She encouraged him.

Blaine took a sip of his beer. "You're hot!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Even though she was drunk, Rachel hadn't been expecting that. Kurt had an obvious crush on him. They all thought Blaine was gay as well. Rachel accepted the compliment nonetheless. "Thank you, guess what?

"What?" He wondered, inebriated.

She giggled. "You're hot as well."

Blaine laughed. "Thank you very much."

Rachel tipped her bottle off his . "You are very welcome." She wasn't lying. Blaine was hot. He had short, dark hair that was usually perfectly gelled but had gradually come undone as the night progressed, tanned skin and hazel eyes. Rachel probably would have noticed more had she not thought he was gay this whole time.

"Hey Rach?" Blaine began.

She moved closer. "Yes?" she wondered biting her lip.

"Do you want to get some air for a while?" he asked getting up and holding out his hand.

She chuckled. "Of course." Rachel replied and he took her hand and helped her up. She stumbled a bit but they both made it outside. Rachel closed the door gently behind her, not wanting to attract attention even though she knew the chances of that were slim to none. She doubted that her fellow glee clubbers would have noticed if there was a brass band playing in the room at that moment. Rachel had just turned around when Blaine pulled her into an unexpected kiss. She was surprised but no way was she going to object. He was a great kisser and things were becoming increasingly hot. Rachel broke away for a minute and giggled.

"What?" Blaine wondered smiling and laughing as well.

"Are we seriously making out in the corridor of a hotel? Anyone could walk past!"

There was no denying that she was right and Rachel could see that Blaine was trying to think of something fast before they lost the passion. "How about we go back to my room?" he suggested and then she got the feeling that this could go further than making out. Regardless Rachel didn't care.

She nodded, enamoured by the enigma that was Blaine Anderson at that moment in time. "Sure."

He gave her a surly look and pouted. "Then let's go." Blaine smiled and took her hand.


	2. Take it off

**Chapter 2- Take it off**

Blaine clumsily closed the door of his hotel room behind him as he and Rachel entered the room without breaking their kiss. They had hardly been able to keep their hands off each other as they took the elevator down two floors. Blaine ran his hands through Rachel's silky hair as his lips moved hungrily against hers. He had never even come close to experiencing a sensation like the one he was now experiencing with Rachel. Blaine had never given her a second glance before, and yet here she was in his hotel room. Rachel giggled as the two nearly fell over while making their way towards the large double bed in the middle of the room. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. Rachel bit down on his lip. "Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world." She whispered against his mouth.

Blaine kissed her again. "Hit me with your best shot." He smiled coyly, allowing his hands to drift down to her lower back. Blaine lifted her tiny frame, placing her legs around his waist, and gently laid her down on the bed. While he continued to kiss her, he reached for the zip of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Rachel pulled her dress over her head and discarded it on the floor. Blaine gasped at how perfect she looked in her matching modest pink underwear. It only made him want her more. He started placing gentle yet sensuous kisses on her chest. Blaine wanted to know every last inch or her perfect body.

Rachel reached for Blaine's shirt and started unbuttoning it as quick as her clumsy hands could carry out the act. She wanted to see him in all his glory. When she finally had the shirt open, Blaine helped her by shrugging it off, feeling the heat of her body on his skin. He had never felt as turned on in his life, a fact that Rachel was all too aware of. "I'm driving you crazy." She whispered, self-satisfied, against his neck.

"I can't wait to show you how much." Was all Blaine said before moving his lips back up to her jaw as he slid his hands under her and undid the clasp of her bra. It soon joined all the previously discarded items of clothing on the floor. The way Blaine was touching her was driving Rachel crazy as well. Every few minutes she felt a sudden urge to squeeze her thighs together. Eventually the feeling became too much and Rachel unzipped Blaine's pants. The thought that she was causing the hardness in his boxers made her smile. She quickly tugged his pants off, leaving them both only covered on bottom. Rachel suddenly became daring. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol giving her the confidence needed, but she decided she would make the first move. Rachel slipped off her pink underwear, leaving her completely naked beneath Blaine. The sight left his groin throbbing.

Rachel smiled knowingly. "Come on Blaine Warbler, take 'em off." Blaine did as he was told. The feeling of his hardness against her core made Rachel squirm with pleasure. He was making her feel all these things she'd never felt before and Rachel knew that she was doing the very same to him. She drew a sharp breath. "I want you so badly Blaine." Rachel whispered against his chest. "I can't even think straight."

"Don't worry; I'll give you exactly what you want. Just give me a minute." Blaine told her and reached over to the locker at the bed side. He took a condom out of the top drawer.

Rachel chuckled. "Prepared, nice."

Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't have been, but Puck issued all the guys with a box each as soon as we arrived in New York."

"Well thank god for Puck..." Rachel said and pulled Blaine's lips to hers again. She just wanted a little more tension in her stomach before they got down to business. Rachel let her hands slide down Blaine's front until they reached their intended destination. Blaine flinched and started kissing her with even more force and passion. Finally it all the tension became too much for the both of them. Blaine put on the condom before pressing his tip into her opening. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, but Rachel was so turned on that the discomfort didn't last for long. Having Blaine inside was the best feeling she had ever experienced. "Blaine..." she breathed against his neck as he started pushing in and out of her. "Give me more."

Blaine was only too willing to oblige. He began thrusting harder and with a quicker tempo. The tension was ever building for the two of them until it became too much to bear and they couldn't hold out any longer. The climax had been so much more than either had expected. Both Rachel and Blaine were left gasping for air and in awe of what they had just experience together for the first time. Blaine held Rachel just as close to him as he had before.

"That was..." For one of the first times in her life, Rachel Berry was lost for words. No-one else would have believed it possible.

Blaine nodded. "Amazing." It had been nothing less than amazing, possibly even more.

Rachel smiled. "Amazing." She agreed. "Mind blowing, literally breathtaking... there are so many ways to describe that."

"It was perfect." He agreed and kissed her again. The alcohol had taken the beat seat to all the other emotions they were experiencing at that moment. "Now I know why everyone else likes sex so much."

Rachel nodded. "I don't know why I held out for so long. It really is an amazing thing."

"It is. And I'm glad my first time was with you Rachel." Blaine told her sincerely.

She smiled. "Me too, Blaine Warbler."

Rachel didn't want to leave but she knew she had to get back to the room she was sharing with Quinn. Her absence would definitely be noticed and then there would be questions asked. She quickly got re-dressed and said goodnight to Blaine before making her way up to her room. Rachel was relieved to find that Quinn was unconscious on her bed when she got back. She was still wearing the clothes she had on at the party, which lead her to believe that Quinn wasn't in a fit state to notice her absence. Rachel got dressed into her night wear and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed. Rachel slept very soundly that night.


	3. The morning after the night before

**A big thanks to those who put this on alert and reviewed Hope you like this chapter xx Lo**

**Chapter 3- The morning after the night before**

Rachel was awoken the next morning by a big crash in the room. She knew that it was Quinn. Rachel didn't even open her eyes. "Are you alright?" she wondered.

Quinn groaned. "Yes and no. God I've never been this hung-over in my life."

Rachel rubbed her eyes. "Well I've never been hung-over before and I'm not much better. God I drank so much last night!" From what she could remember, Rachel didn't think there was a time when he didn't have some sort of drink in her hand. Until... "Oh my god." Rachel groaned to herself when she remembered exactly what happened the previous night. She had lost her virginity to Blaine. Rachel smiled but cringed at the same time.

"What?" Quinn wondered curiously.

Rachel realised that she had said too much. She finally opened her eyes and shrugged it off. The light hit her like a punch in the face and she winced. "Nothing, I just remembered how drunk I was last night. Or maybe 'remembered' is the wrong word; the lack of memory is the biggest indicator."

"What?" Quinn wondered confusedly for a moment and then nodded. "Oh, yeah I know what you mean. I hardly remember a thing that happened last night. One thing I do remember though is Puck making out with Kurt during Spin the Bottle."

Rachel nearly choked on air. "Puck and Kurt made out during Spin the Bottle? When did you play Spin the Bottle?" She definitely knew that she didn't part-take in any such game.

Quinn tried to remember by squeezing her eyes shut. "I have no idea. I don't even remember making out with anyone but I definitely remember Puck kissing Kurt. Where were you?"

She had a good idea of why she wasn't there for the game. Rachel frowned. "Em... I don't really know, but I didn't play." She lied.

"That's weird. You were the only one that didn't play... oh wait no you weren't, we were looking for someone else too but I can't remember who that was..." Rachel froze as Quinn attempted to remember but mercifully there was a knock on the door (a bit too loud for both girls' liking) interrupting the blonde's train of thought. Quinn opened the door. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were standing there each wearing a pair of sunglasses and a pained expression.

"We're going for breakfast before we head to the airport, you should come or Mr Schue will get suspicious." Mercedes groaned.

Rachel sighed and got out of the bed. Her head was spinning. "Okay. Even though if I smell eggs I'll probably throw up." She searched in her bag for a new set of clothes.

"Are the guys going down?" Quinn wondered.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Finn and Puck are just getting dressed. They're going to get Blaine on the way down." Rachel could feel her heart beating faster.

Quinn nodded. "Okay cool. We'll meet you down in the restaurant in a few minutes."

Rachel went into the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth and hair. She took a deep breath and leaned up against the bathroom door. Had anyone noticed her and Blaine's absence at the party last night? Even if they didn't, Rachel couldn't help but feel that things would be very weird between herself and Blaine. She decided that it would be best if she got down to the restaurant before him and got ready quickly.

Blaine groaned as he was woken by a loud knock on the door. He pulled the pillow over his head. "Go away!" he said lifelessly. There was an even louder knock on the door.

"Dude, it's us! Open up." Finn's voice was unmercifully loud, even from the other side of the door.

Blaine knew there was no getting rid of them and sighed before reluctantly getting up out of bed and opening the door. He had to squint his eyes to see his friends. Finn and Puck came into the room and Blaine closed the door behind them. He sat down on the bed again with his head in his hands. "God, what time is it?"

Puck was amused by the state the Dalton boy was in. He obviously was a lightweight. "Ten o'clock. We came to get you for breakfast so get dressed." He told him.

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Wait there, I'll be two minutes." Blaine grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Finn studied Blaine's bed. "Blaine must toss and turn in his sleep." He concluded gesturing in the direction of all the misplaced bedclothes.

Puck was about to agree when something caught his eye that made him smile cheekily. Puck got up and picked up the pink underwear that were on the floor under the table. "Yeah, I don't think that's the reason. Anderson obviously got some last night."

Finn frowned. "Who do you think it was?"

Puck shrugged. "It wasn't one of the glee girls anyway. Probably some random chick."

Finn looked even more confused. "But wait, isn't Blaine gay?"

"Nah, it's just all the gel he uses. Makes him look gay. Oh and those blazers, they're super gay." Puck commented.

Finn's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Kurt's going to be devastated. He's been crushing on Blaine big time."

Puck shrugged. "Don't tell him." Blaine rejoined the two guys wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was a first for him but he couldn't bring himself to make the effort that morning. He put his toothbrush back in his bag. "Hey Anderson." Puck called and Blaine turned around. He threw the pink underwear at him.

Blaine caught them without even knowing what he was catching. He looked at them carefully before realising that they were Rachel's underwear. She must have left them behind. The memory made him feel guilty. "I don't know where these came from." Blaine insisted and discreetly put them into his jacket pocket.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever bro, come on." He said and they all left the room.


	4. I'm still standing barely

**Thank you for all the alerts! I've got so much planned for this story, I just need people to read it :P I really hope you enjoy this chapter Let me know what you think! Xx Lo**

**Chapter 4- I'm still standing... barely**

Rachel placed with the fruit salad in front of her mindlessly. She was expecting the boys to show up any minute and she was nervous about seeing Blaine again. Mr Schuester had attributed the excitement of the previous day as the reason that his students were so lifeless that morning. He noticed, however, that Rachel hadn't spoken since she sat down for breakfast. "Are you okay Rachel?" he wondered worriedly. He had never seen his student so quiet in all the time he'd known her.

It took a minute for her to realise Mr Schue was talking to her. "Oh, yeah I'm fine Mr Schue. Yesterday really took it out of me."

He nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. Mr Schuester decided not to press the matter any further. "Well as long as you're alright."

Rachel smiled at him and looked down at her food again. When she looked up her heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw the Finn, Puck and Blaine approaching the table. Her appetite suddenly was gone and she pushed the bowl of fruit away from her. Rachel caught Blaine's eye briefly as he sat down opposite her and she blushed lightly. Blaine smiled timidly. Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by Finn sitting down next to his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Rach." He said cheerfully, he obviously wasn't as worse off as everyone else after the previous night's antics. "How are you this morning?"

She stole a quick, discreet glance at Blaine before answering. "I'm okay I guess. I'm so tired after yesterday." Rachel told him.

"You guys were really great." Blaine told them. "You really deserved to win."

Mr Schuester smiled. "Thank you Blaine. But the Warblers gave us some stiff competition."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Yeah, well you guys better watch out next year." He joked. It was obvious that he had to force himself to seem cheerful.

Mr Schuester chuckled. "Oh you guys can count on it!" he got up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me guys, I'm just going to go meet Ms Pilsbury."

All the teens waited until they were sure Mr Schuester had left the restaurant to speak. Everyone suddenly looked considerably more hung over. "Last night was sick!" Puck said.

Everyone groaned. "When I woke up this morning I thought I had been beaten around the head by a sledge hammer. I blame the games. I wouldn't have drank as much if we hadn't played those games." Kurt said.

Sam smiled. "What are you talking about? Those games were amazing! And I didn't see you complaining when you made out with Puck!"

Kurt blushed bright red and everyone smiled when they remembered. Blaine's jaw dropped. "You made out with Puck?" he wondered amusedly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes and if you ever speak of it again I will kill you."

Puck laughed. "Hey come on Hummel! It was hot you have to admit it."

"Wait where were you when all this was happening Blaine?" Artie wondered.

Blaine froze but recovered quickly. He groaned. "I have no idea. I don't remember anything that happened last night. I feel like I'm dying." The first part was a lie but the second part most certainly wasn't. He remembered full well what had happened the previous night. When Blaine saw that no-one was looking, he discreetly winked at Rachel. She blushed and looked down at the table.

"Well," Artie began, looking around to cheek if the coast was clear before pulling out a flask, "then it's a good thing I brought a cure." He said lowly and took the lid off before pouring some into his orange juice and passing it around the table.

When it got to Blaine he just passed it on. "No way. I'll never drink again."

"Dude it helps!" Puck insisted. "I don't get hung-over anymore, but when I did I used to do a shot every hour on the hour."

Blaine wasn't going to argue with that so he poured a generous measure of whatever was in the flask into his drink and downed it in one go before passing the cure on to Mercedes. "You know what? After breakfast I'm just going to go back to bed. I'll get another flight back tomorrow... or whenever I'm recovered."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm not leaving you in New York hung-over. You can sleep when you get home."

Blaine grimaced at his best friend. "You're mean."

"I know." Kurt smiled.

Quinn frowned as she watched Rachel. "Rachel are you sure you're okay? Seriously, you've never been this quiet in all the time I've met you and it's really freaking me out. You should be giving us even bigger headaches."

Rachel didn't know whether to be flattered by Quinn's concern or offended by her comment. "I'm fine really. I'm like a small hospital, but I'm fine."

Finn looked at the time on his phone. "We should probably get packing. We're leaving for the airport in less than an hour and I think Blaine might need some help." He said staring at the Dalton boy who was getting greener by the minute.

Rachel was thankful that Finn had changed the subject. "That sounds like a good idea." she realised that came out wrong. "I mean we need to account for traffic and delays and things..."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Now that's more like the annoying Rachel Berry that we all know and hate."

Rachel ignored the cheerleaders comment and all the New Directions and Blaine made their way to the lobby. As they walked towards the elevators, Blaine tugged Rachel's sleeve and they purposely fell behind everyone. "You forgot something last night..." he whispered while taking the underwear from his pocket and discreetly placed them in her hand. Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked around to see if the coast was clear before sliding them up her sleeve. "Puck found them under the table in my room this morning. Which really doesn't surprise me, he's got a bit of a knack for sniffing things like these out."

"Puck knows?" she wondered, horrified.

Blaine shook his head. "Well he knows they belong to someone but I told him I didn't know whose they were."

Rachel didn't get a chance to reply as they were joined by Quinn. She didn't give the fact that Rachel and Blaine were talking a second thought. "Do you have the room key?" Quinn wondered, already knowing the answer. Rachel shook her head and the blonde sighed wearily. "We'll have to get another card from reception."

"We'll talk later." Rachel mouthed to Blaine as she and Quinn headed towards reception.


	5. Goodbye my almost lover

**So sorry about the long (underline long) wait! I just had to wait until I got the inspiration to actually make something of this. Hope you enjoy **** (p.s: for all you Blachel shippers, please bear with me!)**

**Chapter 5- Goodbye my almost lover**

Blaine and Rachel didn't get the chance to talk in private on the plane or in the airport so Rachel told him that her fathers would be gone for the evening if he wanted to come over and talk and Blaine said he would, a little too sombrely for her liking but she didn't dwell on that for long. After the hangover wore off, Rachel felt as if she was on cloud nine. She was totally overcome with happiness. Everything was great. New Directions had just won Nationals and she had had sex with Blaine after during the celebrations. Rachel had heard people talk about how they regretted their first time and wished they had waited but Rachel didn't think she ever would. Why had she not noticed Blaine properly before? Now it seemed almost silly that she hadn't. How could she not have? He was perfect in every way; great voice, nice guy and completely gorgeous. He was the counterpart that she had been waiting for.

As Rachel waited for Blaine to arrive, she smiled to herself as she doodled his name on a piece of paper... a lot. It seemed like nothing could dampen her mood. When the doorbell finally rang, Rachel threw the incriminating piece of paper in the bin and hurried down stairs to answer the door. Blaine looked in a considerably better state than the one that he had been in that morning. Rachel laughed. "You look better." She commented as she gestured for him to come in.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, turns out Puck's miracle cure really does work. Who would have thought?" he said as he walked into the hall.

She closed the door behind him. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." The two made their way up to Rachel's bedroom. Blaine couldn't help but notice all the pictures of Rachel that lined the walls on the way. There were also multiple awards. It was easy to see that her dads were really proud of her. Blaine wondered what they would think if they found out about him and Rachel. That made him feel even worse.

Rachel smiled broadly as she closed the door behind them when they entered her room. "So I don't think anyone suspected anything. We were lucky that they were all so hung-over."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smiled. "They?" he said dubiously.

She conceded that. "Okay maybe all of us. So let's talk."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. He saw how happy Rachel was and it killed him to say what he needed to say. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel frowned. She didn't understand. "Why? What's wrong?" she realised something. "Oh my god, you are gay aren't you?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No Rachel I'm not gay... I shouldn't have slept with you. It was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I do like you, it's just-"

She was confused. "Well if you like me and I like you then what's the problem?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm moving to Seattle. My dad got a job in the hospital there." He confessed.

With that one statement, Rachel's hopes were crushed. "Oh." Was all she could bring herself to say at first. "When?" she managed to add in a weak voice.

He looked down for a moment before answering. "Tomorrow. I hate myself for doing this to you."

"You were drunk." Rachel reminded him, trying to make him feel better.

Blaine shook his head. "That's still no excuse. I took your virginity even though I knew that I was leaving. I understand if you hate me."

Rachel smiled lightly. She was disappointed, but nothing could be done now. "I don't hate you Blaine. I understand. In the heat of the moment, we let passion take over. You don't have to feel bad. We were both pretty inebriated. How do you feel about leaving?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I guess I don't really have a choice, but I'd prefer not to leave. Especially after last night. I'm going to miss all my friends and I'm nervous about starting a new school. I really loved Dalton. I'm trying to be supportive but it's hard to pretend that I'm completely happy about moving to a different state. "

She frowned. "How did Kurt take the news?"

"He was pretty upset about it. He's my best friend and now I won't get to see him anymore. It's going to take a lot of getting used to for the both of us, but life goes on," Blaine said warily.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah it does but that doesn't mean that you don't get to be upset for a while. I can't imagine what it would be like to just pack up and move to another state where you don't know anyone..."

"I'll let you know I guess," he said lowly before looking at his watch, "I have to go now- last minute packing to do. Again I'm really sorry about what happened."

She shrugged. "I'm not; not at all."

Blaine hugged the petite brunette, taking in her intoxicating sent one last time. "I wish I could stay," he admitted, deflated.

"You'll be eighteen in a year and a half, come back then. If you do, maybe you could call me?" Rachel wondered with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "If I do it will be the first thing I do, I promise. Goodbye Rachel," Blaine said as he made his way towards her bedroom door.

A lump formed in her throat and it wasn't until he had disappeared from sight that she whispered "goodbye Blaine". A tear trickled down her face as she let go of the control she had forced for Blaine's sake. His departure upset her more than she had let on but she didn't want to make Blaine feel even worse about leaving. Rachel lay down on her bed and let the tears fall silently. Although she didn't blame him for what had happened the previous night, she was still heartbroken.


	6. Just Keep Holding On

**Chapter 6- Just keep holding on**

Rachel sat self-consciously in an empty corner of Puck's living room with a cup of grape juice in her hand. Everyone else was drinking and enjoying themselves but she was completely miserable. The truth was she was overcome with worry and was having a hard time coming to terms with it. As Rachel watched her fellow glee clubbers getting more and more inebriated, she couldn't help but marvel and envy how completely carefree they looked. She longed to be like them again but knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim.

Kurt noticed how unhappy the petite brunette looked, which was completely not like her, and decided that he would talk to her. He sat down on the two-seater couch alongside his class mate. "Are you okay Rach? I've never seen you this down."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down, remaining silent for a moment. Eventually she shook her head. "No, I'm not. Not at all..."

That concerned him. "What's going on?" he wondered and again he was reluctant to answer, "Come on Rachel, tell me. I'm your best friend, it's part of my job description," he reminded her.

The soprano looked up at him and couldn't help but feel guilty. She nodded. "Okay, but not here. Can we go somewhere else?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. How about we go outside and get some air?" he wondered, standing up and holding out his hand.

Rachel took it and they left the house and sat down on the front porch, looking out at the cars passing on the road opposite. As soon as they were away from the hectic party, tears started falling down her cheeks.

Kurt noticed immediately and pulled his best friend into a hug. "Shh, it's okay Rach. Don't cry. Whatever it is I'm sure we can figure it out between the both of us," he assured her.

She shook her head. "No we can't. Nothing can fix this Kurt... Everything I worked so hard for is going to be over before it even begins! My dreams, my future... everything!" Rachel sobbed against his shoulder.

Now he was really getting worried but tried to keep it together for his friend's sake. "Well we can't try if you don't tell me. You know what they say, "A problem shared is a problem halved."

Rachel hesitated for a moment knowing she would have to tell him or at least somebody sometime but she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. It almost felt as if the problem would just disappear if she didn't acknowledge that it was happening. She took a deep breath. "I- I'm pregnant Kurt," Rachel blurted out and started sobbing once again.

Kurt was unable to believe what he had just heard. He was in complete shock. Surely someone as smart and as ambitious as Rachel wouldn't get herself into that position, especially after she had seen what it had done to Quinn. "What?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm going to have a baby Kurt and I'm not ready to be a mother! I can't go to New York if I'm a single mother!" Rachel told him but realised that she had probably said too much.

Kurt frowned. "A single mother? I'm sure Finn will help. He'll want to be a part of his kid's life. He's a good guy Rachel," he reminded her.

That made her feel even more sick. She looked up at him. "Finn's not the father..."

His jaw dropped. "What? If Finn's not the father, who is?" Kurt wondered warily.

Rachel knew she had a decision to make. She could either tell Kurt the truth about her baby's paternity or lie. The former would only cause more hurt and would make things more complicated, especially as Blaine was Kurt's best friend, so she decided on the latter. "Remember the night we won Nationals?" he nodded, "Well I went back to the room of a guy I met in the hotel when I was drunk and we slept together. It was so stupid. I'm so stupid!"

Kurt sighed. "You made a mistake Rachel and it just so happened that that mistake has severe consequences but you're not stupid. There's no point in getting hung up on it because that won't change anything."

"It doesn't feel that way... Kurt I'm so scared! What happens when everyone at school finds out? What happens when my dads find out? They're going to kick me out like Quinn's parents did!" she told him desperately.

He hugged her tightly. "Rachel you don't know that, but whatever happens I'm going to be here for you. Every step of the way. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "No. I've only known for two days and I was too scared to even contemplate going to see a doctor..."

Kurt nodded. "Well you really need to as soon as possible. I can go with you if you want?"

She smiled softly. "That would be nice. I guess it would make one less thing to worry about if I just get it over with. God, when did my life become such a train wreck?"

"Just think of it as a minor detour on the road to a fabulous career. You are still going to be a star, that's inevitable." Kurt promised.

Rachel bit her lip. "I don't know how I'm going to change Kurt... I don't really know anything at the moment," she sighed.

"Well, I'm right here to help you figure it out. Do you want to come back to mine? I'm sure this isn't exactly where you want to be at the moment. I've got West Side Story and a tub of Ben and Jerry's?"

She smiled. "That sounds amazing. You really know how to make me feel better, well as much as possible."

Kurt hugged her. "You're going to be okay Rachel, I promise. Anything you need, I'm here. I'll help you get through this."


	7. Slow it down, make it stop

**Chapter 7- Slow it down, make it stop**

Rachel stayed by Kurt's side the next Monday. She still felt very self-conscious; even though she was sure that no-one, besides Kurt, yet knew about her pregnancy she couldn't help but feel that they saw right through her. Rachel was so worried that she would accidentally let something slip that she remained pretty much silent.

Kurt noticed the change in his best friend's demeanour. "Rach, I know you're worried and scared but you don't need to become so introverted."

She frowned. "Kurt I've got my first doctor's appointment after school today. I'm beyond scared."

He nodded sympathetically. "I know, but people are more likely to figure out that there's something going on if you're acting completely out of character. You don't need to worry. I'm right here by your side," Kurt assured the petite brunette, "You might even feel a bit better if you let go a bit."

Rachel sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll try my best, I promise, but I just have so much on my mind that it feels like my brain is going to explode any minute."

"Well we've got glee now. That will surely make you feel a bit better," he pointed out.

She wasn't so sure. "Here's hoping."

The two walked into the choir room and sat together at the back for once. Kurt casually struck up a conversation with Tina and Mike but Rachel didn't say much.

When Mr. Schuester came in he was especially surprised to find the two most eager students in his class at the back, especially Rachel. She never sat anywhere but the front row, afraid that she might miss out on something. He also noticed that she didn't seem as bubbly as usual. A frown replaced the smile that nearly always occupied her pretty face. Mr. Schuester decided to let it be and start the lesson. Everyone was allowed to have a bad day every now and then, even the likes of Rachel Berry.

After they practiced their version of "Payphone" by Maroon 5, Mr. Schue let them go and Rachel was about to make for the door with Kurt when Finn approached her. "Hey Rach," he smiled widely, "I feel like we haven't seen a lot of each other lately and I miss you. It would be nice to catch up. What do you say we go to the Lima Bean for coffee?"

She froze. "I would love to but I can't today... I have, uh, this thing that I need to do..."

Finn nodded not suspecting anything. "Okay cool. Maybe another time then?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. See you around," she said before beginning to leave with Kurt.

"Wait Rachel. Can I talk you for a minute?" Mr Schuester called her back.

She looked at Kurt with wide eyes but he gestured for her to go back. "I'll meet you outside."

Rachel nodded and made her way over towards the piano and Mr Schuester eyed her curiously. "Is everything okay? You seemed a bit off form today..." he wondered, concerned.

She kept her eyes focused on the ground. "I'm fine," Rachel replied lowly.

"Rachel look at me-"

Rachel shook her head. "No! Just don't ask any questions. I said I'm fine. Just believe it. It's better than the truth," she said with tears in her eyes before running out of the room.

The car ride on the way to the doctor's office was quiet. Rachel remained silent, just staring out the window. Kurt knew better than to push her to talk when she didn't want to so he just took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for being like this," she eventually said.

Kurt shook his head. "You don't need to worry about it Rachel, I understand," he promised her. She nodded and went back to her silence.

It was pretty much the same in the waiting room of the doctor's office. There was something that she really wanted to say but didn't trust herself to get the words out properly, so she waited and waited until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you miss Blaine?" Rachel asked, cringing internally as his name left her lips.

The question really surprised Kurt but he answered it anyway. "Yeah I do, a lot. It's really strange not having him around," he admitted.

_Me too_, she wanted to say so badly but had to refrain from doing so. "I can't imagine how it feels like to lose your best friend..."

He shrugged. "We still talk. He's only in Seattle, it's better than the other side of the world, but I still miss him."

Rachel froze. "You still keep in contact with him?" She really couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that already.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You haven't told him about me have you?" she wondered, extremely worried.

He looked horrified. "No of course not Rach. It's not my secret to tell. I haven't said a word about your situation to anyone and I won't," Kurt promised.

Rachel was so relieved. She wasn't sure she wanted Blaine to know. There was something in the back of her mind telling her that he deserved to know, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to act on that. He was all the way in Seattle now and it would surely get too complicated. "I know, I'm sorry I just got a bit worried there for minute. I know you'd never betray me. Thank you for being her with me Kurt. You'll never know how much it means to me. I don't know what I would do without you honestly."

He smiled. "Well you'll never have to know. I'll always be here for you. I promise," Kurt vowed and hugged her.

A red haired nurse approached the two of them. "Rachel Berry?" Rachel nodded, "Dr. Long will see you now, you can make your way into examination room 4 at the end of the corridor."

The two stood up. Rachel felt as if her heart was going to fall from her chest. "Are you ready?" Kurt wondered.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	8. Let go, it's gonna be alright

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows :) It really means a lot that you are all enjoying and are interested in my story. I know a lot of you are eager for Blaine to find out but all I can say is bear with me! Your patience will be rewarded :P Now I'm just going to leave with with the song lyric from which I got the title of this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter:**

_**Because the weight of your love, is breaking my fall.**_

**Chapter 8- let go, it's gonna be alright**

Rachel fidgeted anxiously with her surgical gown as she waited for Dr. Long. She knew this would be one of the biggest moments of her life but she didn't know if she was ready for that. Rachel was only 17; this wasn't meant to be happening to her and yet is was happening. Not two weeks ago she was completely focusing on how she would become a star and now she was in an OBGYN office waiting to have her pregnancy confirmed. When Quinn had gotten pregnant, Rachel had pitied her, not knowing how anyone could get themselves into that situation... lying about the father of their child; now that was her. She had no-one but herself to blame; she had made the decisions albeit it under the influence of alcohol but surely that was her own fault. Like it or not, the truth was that she _wanted_to sleep with Blaine that night in New York, she wouldn't have done it otherwise, and now she had to deal with the consequences.

Dr. Long entered the room much too quickly for Rachel's liking. She was a beautiful woman by all accounts with raven hair tied back in a bun and hazel eyes. Her brilliant smile was almost dazzling. Dr. Long couldn't have been over thirty five. She placed her file down on the counter-top before sitting down on a stool next to the examination bed on which Rachel was sitting. "Good afternoon Miss Berry, I'm Dr. Long and I will be your Obstetrician," she said and held out her hand. Rachel shook it. "Now I believe that you might be pregnant? Is this the father?" the doctor wondered looking at Kurt.

Rachel and Kurt both shook their heads at the same time. "No. This is my best friend, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'm only here for moral support, not the baby's father..."

"Okay, that's fine," Dr. Long picked up Rachel's file again, "Let's see... So Rachel you are 17?" Rachel nodded, "And would you say that your menstrual cycle is regular?" again she nodded, "So when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Rachel blushed, "About two moths ago..."

Dr. Long wrote that down. "And when was the first day of your last cycle?"

"Two months and 12 days ago," she answered with certainty having already gone through the dates multiple times in her head already.

The doctor nodded and noted that as well. "Alright, and did you use protection?"

She sighed. "Yes but it could have broken… we were pretty drunk…"

Dr. Long smile sympathetically. "It happens. And have you been experiencing any symptoms of pregnancy?"

"Yes, I've have morning sickness every day and my boobs are kinda... sore," Rachel admitted, embarrassed.

Dr. Long smiled softly. "Don't worry Rachel, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me, there's nothing I haven't heard before. Now I'm going to have to do a pelvic examination but it does sound to me that you are pregnant."

Rachel felt numb. She already knew but hearing a doctor confirm it just made it real. Tears filled her brown eyes. Kurt noticed immediately and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay Rach, remember what I said, you are going to be okay."

The beautiful doctor nodded in agreement. "He's right Rachel. I completely understand that all of this must be so overwhelming at the moment and must seem like the end of the world but, unfortunately, girls your age do get pregnant all the time and there are plenty of options. So don't get too worried just now, okay? It's not good for you."

After the examination Dr. Long confirmed that Rachel was two months pregnant and even did an ultrasound. It was still tiny, but the moment Rachel saw her baby, the baby that she and Blaine had created, something changed. It completely shocked her but Rachel actually felt love for that little peanut that had set up shop in her uterus and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Despite all the array of thoughts and emotions, all she managed to say when seeing her child for the first time was "Wow".

Dr. Long smiled. "That's the reaction it usually gets. it's amazing, isn't it?"

Rachel and Kurt both nodded. The latter was getting just as emotional as Rachel was. "That's my godchild!" he said and the petite brunette couldn't help but laugh.

"Like I said before, there are plenty of options but it is vital to choose the one that is right for you and only you. Nobody else should influence this decision because it is one you have to live with for the rest of your life," the doctor warned her.

Rachel nodded. "I know and I'm certain of one thing; I am not getting rid of my baby. I can't. I'm going to carry it to full term."

Dr. Long smiled and nodded. "You won't regret that, I promise you. How about it give you a print out of your baby and then you can get changed and be free to leave?"

"Sounds good," Rachel replied.

Kurt hugged her. "I'm proud of you Rach," he told her sincerely.

She couldn't help but think he wouldn't be if he found out the truth.


	9. Most nights I don't know anymore

**I am unbelievably sorry about the long wait! It's just this story and I met a bit of a stalemate for quite a while and it wasn't until know that I really got the inspiration that I needed. I hope you are all still interested **** Anyway, here's chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9- Most nights I don't know anymore**

Rachel lay in bed that night contemplating everything. Her doctor's appointment had certainly been an experience, leaving her without a doubt in her mind that she would carry the child for the whole nine months regardless of whatever happened afterwards. She had seen her son and daughter for the first time and it had changed her.

Rachel suddenly began to doubt the decision she had made. As soon as she had gotten home she felt the urge to call Blaine and confess everything; that she had gotten pregnant after their night of drunken passion and how she had seen the baby and it had been the most perfect moment of her life. Eventually reason prevailed and she let it be, fearing it would cause more harm than good.

Her fathers slept soundly down the corridor, completely unaware of the mess their precious daughter was in. Rachel worried about how they would react when she eventually mustered up the courage to actually tell them about her situation. They would not be happy, that was for sure. Maybe they would throw her out, say she was nothing more than a whore. Who knew? It was all tightly woven with uncertainty and that was what scared her the most.

Rachel turned over restlessly and saw that her pink alarm clock read 11:45. She bit her lip, pondering whether or not what she was about to do was a mistake. She needed to talk to someone. Kurt was out of the question as he had given her so much of his time already. He wouldn't be angry about her waking him up but the soprano knew that he would be inevitably cranky the next day. Plus, she didn't want to talk about her situation. Rachel just wanted to have a normal midnight conversation without a mention of pregnancy or babies, so she picked up her phone and found the number she was looking for.

The phone dial tone sounded for about twenty seconds and she was just about to hang up when a voice came from the other end. "Hey Rach," Finn greeted her as if it was three p.m.

Rachel frowned. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I was just kicking Puck's ass on Xbox Live. What's up?" he wondered with non-chalance.

"Oh, you're busy. That's okay."

"No, it's cool we just finished up. Are you okay?" Finn wondered, concerned about why she was calling him so late when she usually insisted on going to sleep before 11 p.m.

She sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"You've been acting kind of strange lately, is everything okay?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Please, can we not talk about me? Let's talk about you."

Finn was most definitely surprised by that. She loved to talk about herself. He didn't say anything however and instead tried to find something worthwhile to say. "I got a B in Spanish today…"

The petite brunette smiled widely. "Finn that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. At first I thought Mr. Schue had given me somebody else's paper by accident but it turns out it was actually mine. My mom and Burt are getting it framed tomorrow."

The conversation with Finn really helped take her mind off of everything that was going on and half an hour later Rachel was on the brink of falling asleep. She said goodnight to Finn and went to bed feeling more content than she had in a long time.

For the first time in weeks, Rachel woke feeling hopeful. Unfortunately that feeling didn't last for long. She made her way into the kitchen smiling only to have it immediately wiped from her pretty face. Her fathers stood frozen by the countertop with a look of complete shock on their face and a letter in hand.

"If your expression is anything to go by, I'm guessing you know what this is about…" Leroy frowned at his only daughter.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but close it hastily again. Her palms were getting sweaty and her heart rate had increased rapidly. She had not yet decided on how she was going to break the news of her pregnancy to her fathers but now it was completely out of her control.

Hiram chuckled humourlessly. "For one you have nothing to say. It's a letter from our insurance company all centred around obstetrics. We know you're pregnant Rachel. How could you be so unbelievably stupid?" his face was hard and unforgiving.

"I'm going to kill Finn!" Leroy said venomously, "He won't be able to ever get someone pregnant again when I'm finished with him!"

The soprano bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. "Finn's not the father…" she replied quietly.

Hiram put the letter down on the table with excessive force. "Well then feel free to enlighten us as to who is!"

"That's not important," she said quietly, eyes fixated on a specific tile on the floor, "He doesn't even live in Ohio anymore…"

Her two fathers looked at their daughter as if they were seeing her in a complete new light. "Oh, so you're just sleeping with anyone now. That's good to know!" Hiram said sarcastically.

Rachel looked at him pleadingly, tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes. "Daddy it's not like that-"

"Just go to school Rachel. We need time to think about all of this," Leroy said harshly.

"But I-"

"Go." Her fathers said simultaneously, their tone final.

She wiped the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks and grabbed her school bag before heading out the door. Rachel got into the car that had been a present from her fathers for her sixteenth birthday and just let go. All the anguish and worry she was feeling, she just let it out. Sob after sob escaped her as she contemplated the complete turn that had occurred in her life. So much had changed and she didn't know how to deal with it all. Rachel only hoped that she would be able to deal with it all. Her life was changed forever.


	10. Lean on Me

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I'm not abandoning this story, it's just it takes longer to get inspiration for it lately. I will try to update every few weeks from now on, I promise! Thanks for all your support so far. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 10- Lean on me**

Having arrived at school far earlier than usual, Rachel decided to go to the choir room to have some time to think properly. It was her safe haven. She had so many good memories of Glee club that it soothed her to some degree. The school was practically empty so hardly anyone saw her eyes that were red from crying. Once she reached her destination, Rachel sat down at the piano and just began to play the first tune that came to her head. It was soft and gentle and swaying, completely in contrast to her mood. When she remembered that it was a lullaby, her fingers immediately halted.

"Don't stop," a familiar voice said from behind her, "that was beautiful." Rachel turned to see Mr Schuester standing by the door with a smile on his face. That smile immediately faltered when he saw her expression and irritated eyes. He was immediately concerned. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he wondered, sitting down next to his most eager student on the piano bench.

She said nothing, instead started to cry again. There was no way she wanted to cry in front of him but between everything that was going on and her hormones, not doing so was impossible. He gently pulled her head towards his chest, completely unnerved by seeing her in that state. It was definitely wasn't her, the person who was usually so optimistic. He had never seen her so upset. "It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me," the Spanish teacher promised.

Rachel knew that she would have to tell him sooner of later; she would be starting to show in a matter of weeks and her morning sickness was just getting worse but telling Mr Schuester was like telling her fathers. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. "I'm in trouble," was all she said.

He frowned. "Okay Rachel, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's wrong. I can help you."

It took her a minute to finally gather the courage to confess. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her throat was completely dry. "I'm pregnant," she choked and began sobbing again. Just when she was finally coming to terms with it the incident with her fathers that morning completely ruined all that progress.

To say that the teacher was shocked was a huge understatement. Of all his students, Rachel seemed the least likely to get herself into a situation like that. Despite his shock, he knew that he had to be strong for Rachel's sake. Will knew that she was scared out of her mind and he didn't blame her. It was a very scary thing for the young girl to go through. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of some of the moisture. "I went to the doctor. I'm two months gone. How could I be so incredibly stupid?"

Will looked her in the eye. "You are no stupid Rachel. It was a mistake and mistakes happen. You're not any less of a person because of it," he told her sincerely. "Have you told Finn yet?"

She paused. "Finn isn't the father."

That shocked him even further. He tried to think of a way to delicately address the matter but was failing miserably. "Who is?" he decided on, keeping his voice soft so not as to seem judgemental.

Rachel exhaled loudly. She was conflicted about what she should say. On one hand, the soprano knew that she should stick to her story to avoid making mistakes, but on the other the secret was killing her. She was living with it by herself without anyone to talk to. She finally made a decision. "Blaine. Blaine's the father," Rachel sighed defeatedly.

For a moment, Will actually thought he was dreaming. There was just one curveball after another and he couldn't imagine how the young girl was dealing with it all. "Oh, I see." He never knew that the two were particularly close, especially not _that _close.

She decided that she had nothing to lose. "It was the night of Nationals. I was drunk and so was Blaine and we… I didn't regret it until I found out what happened as a result and now he's gone and everything's just a complete mess."

The teacher definitely agreed that that was an apt word to describe the situation. _A complete mess_. "Have you told Blaine?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, and I'm not going to. I don't want to complicate things any more," she wasn't exactly firm in her decision and knew it wasn't right but she thought it would be easier that way.

Mr Schuester was unsure. "Rachel, don't you think he deserves to know? That's his baby. You saw what happened with Quinn. This could come back and bite you…"

"He's not coming back. I'm probably not going to see him again. I told Kurt I got pregnant after a random drunken hook-up on that night in New York. I know it's not the best choice and I know that I'm being selfish but I can't deal with any more drama. Kurt is Blaine's best friend and there would be drama."

He nodded. "Exactly, so what happens when Kurt tells Blaine that you're pregnant? Don't you think that he's going to be suspicious?"

Rachel had an answer to that. "He's not going to tell Blaine. He promised he wouldn't."

Will was definitely still unsure. These things have a way of burning you. He wanted to try to convince her to tell Blaine but he didn't want to upset his student any more. "What about your dads? Have you told them?"

The petite brunette teared up again. "That's why I was crying. I've known I'm pregnant for a few days and I wanted to tell my fathers myself but this morning a letter came from the insurance company and they completely freaked out. I'm scared they're going to kick me out like Quinn's parents did!"

"I can't see that happening. You're their world; they wouldn't do anything to hurt you. They're shocked, that's completely understandable, but they'll come around. I could talk to them if you like?" he offered kindly, willing to go to any lengths to protect his students.

Rachel shook her head. "I think I have to deal with this myself. I hope you're right though."

"Try to cheer up a bit. I know this is hard but you will get through it. Have you any idea what you want to do?"

She shook her head. "I can't get an abortion but other than that, I have absolutely no clue. Everything is just so confusing. I don't know how to deal with it. I was supposed to go to New York after graduation. I was going to be a star; now what am I going to be? A single mother who has to work fifteen hour shifts at the local diner just to get my baby what it needs?"

"It doesn't have to be like that," Will promised, "You're so talented Rachel, that's not going to change. With your ambition, I would be shocked if you didn't find a way. Remember, you've got amazing friends who are going to help you get through this just like they did with Quinn. You're not alone. We're all here."

Rachel was still unsure but gave him a hug. "Thanks Mr Schue. You get my vote for the Teacher of the Year award," she said with a small smile. She really needed to talk to someone and he really helped. It felt great to finally tell someone the whole truth, now she had to decide what to do about it.


	11. All Alone Ain't Much Fun

**Hello again **** I'd say you're all sick of my apologising for not updating and my unkept promises to update regularly. I really am sorry. I won't promise anything this time! It might take a while but we'll get there. I know most (all) of you are really wanting Blaine to come back and I know it must be frustrating but please bear with me for another chapter or two. I could rush it and skip all of this but I feel that I need to be patient. It will be worth it, I promise (if that counts for anything :P). I am a major Blainchel shipper so don't worry! In the meantime, I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11- All Alone Ain't Much Fun**

She had made it through the day. Even though she thought it wouldn't happen. Her confessing to Mr. Schue had certainly made her feel better but the prospect of returning home to her fathers great unsettled her. Rachel had no idea how they were going to react. She decided to prolong finding out.

That's why she found herself standing next to Finn's locker after the final bell had rang. He seemed to have this calming effect on her these days that she just couldn't explain. When she was with him, it was like Rachel had a reprieve from all the worrying. She could just be normal again.

Finn smiled when her arrived a minute later and saw his ex-girlfriend standing there. "Hey Rach. What's up?"

She tried her best to smile. "Does the offer for coffee still stand?" Their relationship was one of the only normal ones she had now. It was inconceivable for that she had ever thought it complicated.

For some reason Finn looked surprised. "Of course. Now? I'm not doing anything."

Rachel smiled genuinely this time. "Now is perfect."

They walked to the Lima Bean which was just down the road from school after depositing their bags in their respective cars. Finn seemed a bit awkward though that was not completely unusual for him. They didn't say much on the way there and that didn't bother Rachel. It was soothing just being in his presence.

"The usual?" he asked when they stepped inside the coffee shop. Finn always went to get the drinks and she always got the table when they were together. The tradition hadn't changed.

Rachel was about to say yes when she remembered herself. Caffeine was not good for expectant mothers. God, she sounded about thirty.

"Actually, I'll have a Chamomile tea please," she told him, slightly timid.

Finn frowned. He had never seen Rachel order anything but her favourite vegan latte. "O-kay… Coming right up," he said before making his way to the counter.

The petite brunette found a table that was out of the way of the door as per usual. She hated the draft from when it was being constantly opened. While she waited for her friend turned boyfriend turned friend again, Rachel fidgeted with the small packets of white and brown sugar that were in the container in the middle of the table. She tried to keep her mid off of what was waiting for her at home.

Her hand subconsciously moved to her stomach and she mentally chastised herself. If she was drinking green tea instead of coffee and was caressing her abdomen there was a chance that Finn would figure it out or at the very least get suspicious. Rachel wasn't sure she was ready for him to know yet. She needed someone that she could just relax with without there being a big pink elephant in the room.

The shop was quiet so it didn't take long for Finn to arrive back with the two hot beverages, her tea and his black coffee. He set hers down in front of her and she thanked him with a smile. "So how have you been?" he wondered, "With the exception of when you called me the other night, we haven't really talked properly in a while."

"I've been okay, I guess. I'm sorry about that you know. Things have just been a little crazy. How have you been?"

Finn frowned. "Good. What's been up with you?" he asked, concerned. There seemed to be something off about her.

Rachel hesitated. What could she say to that? _Nothing really. Just a teenage pregnancy, no big deal. Don't worry, you're not the father. _She sighed. "I will tell you… soon… but just not today. I can't today."

She was worried that he wouldn't accept that as an answer so she was very relieved when he did. Finn was definitely worried but he decided not to press the matter any further. She said she would tell him eventually and he could live with that. "Okay, let's talk about something else…"

Rachel enjoyed her afternoon with Finn, dragging it out to put off going home for as long as possible. It had taken her mind off of things for a while at least. When she returned home, she was relieved to find that her fathers weren't already there. There was a feeling of complete dread in the pit of her stomach still, however. Rachel went up to her room to do her homework to keep her occupied. It was certainly worrying how much she felt like she had to distract herself these days.

Her fathers still weren't home by the time she had finished so the soprano decided to lie down for a while. The pregnancy was really taking it out of her and she was only around two and a half months gone. Rachel dreaded to think of what it would be like when she was six months gone.

When Leroy and Hiram came home they went immediately to talk to their daughter. They all needed to sit down and have a serious chat. The door to her room had been left ajar so Hiram knocked briefly. When there was no reply, he opened it slowly only to find that Rachel was fast asleep on top of the covers with one of her childhood teddies clutched to her chest.

Both men's hearts melted at the sight. "Look at her," Leroy smiled sadly. She was still a little girl but she was going to have a child of her own. Their sweet innocent Rachel. Their miracle. They would have given anything to just turn back the time; for her sake, not theirs. They knew that whatever she decided would change her forever. They wanted so badly to spare her all of that.

Leroy placed his hand softly on the love of his life's shoulder. "Come on. Let her sleep. God knows she needed it. Hiram nodded and without saying a word made his way back downstairs.

Rachel was rudely awoken by the shrill ringing of her alarm the next morning. She was surprised to find that she was still in yesterday's clothes. When she went to lie down she must have fallen asleep and hadn't woken at all since. That was around seven last night. She had slept for over twelve hours. Rachel used to get up far earlier but since she had found out that she was pregnant, she decided to indulge herself, convinced that it would be better for the baby.

Her stomach immediately did a flip when she realised that she would have to face her fathers. The petite brunette was already feeling nauseous as a result of the morning sickness and the tension in her stomach was too much. Rachel ran to the bathroom as quick as she could and leant over the toilet before being violently sick. The wretching lasted a few minutes but she sat on the floor of the bathroom for another few so that she could recover. The cold tiles soothed her.

After dressing without too much enthusiasm, Rachel made her way downstairs. She needed to get the confrontation over with. Like a band aid; just rip it off. She sheepishly entered the kitchen. Her fathers looked up at her and smiled softly. "Good morning Rachel," Leroy greeted her, standing over the stove, "I'm making pancakes, would you like some?"

Despite having emptied her stomach not fifteen minutes previous, pancakes sounded amazing. They smelt amazing too. "Yes, please," she replied timidly. The gesture certainly confused her. They only really had pancakes in the morning when they were celebrating something or apologising. Something told her it wasn't the former! She sat at the table. Rachel hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that…"

Hiram nodded. "We are too but we can't undo it. Much like we can't undo this pregnancy no matter how hard we wish we could," he hugged his only daughter. "We're sorry that we lost it the way we did but I'm sure you understand that the news was pretty shocking."

Rachel frowned and nodded sheepishly. "I'm so sorry."

"We know you didn't make this happen on purpose. As much as I hate to say it, mistakes happen. We just want you to know that we will support you, what you decide on."

The seventeen year old couldn't have been more surprised. She had expected at least a little bit of shouting, certainly not this reception. Rachel had never been so relieved in her life. It made her emotional. Tears filled her dark eyes. "Really? I was sure you would kick me out…"

Leroy placed the plate with stacked pancakes down on the table. "We would never kick you out," he assured her in earnest, "Rachel, you're our daughter and we love you more than anything. That's not just going to stop because you're pregnant. Granted, the situation certainly isn't ideal but we can get through this."

She felt so much love for her fathers right then. It meant more than they could ever imagine to have their support. It was one less thing to worry about. Rachel was so grateful. She gave them both a big kiss and a hug. "Thank you," the petite brunette said in a weak voice. Her morning sickness had completely subsided. Rachel placed a hand on her still-flat stomach. The little one was happy about the reconciliation too. It was only then that she thought that maybe this wasn't the end of the world.


	12. Home Truths

**Hi guys. This chapter would have been up earlier but I was at The Killers last Saturday and it was like the best night of my life and I woke the next morning and saw the news about Cory on Facebook. It's devastating. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. He was irreplaceable. I felt kind of weird about uploading this but…**

**Just reminding you that we are making good progress and I already know how the scene with Blaine finding out is going to go. **

**Chapter 12- Home Truths**

Rachel stared down at her stomach in shock. There was now a pronounced bump that she could have sworn wasn't there the previous night. It was as if it had grown within the space of twenty four hours. She was now in her third month of pregnancy and remembered reading in the pregnancy book her fathers had bought for her that it was around that time that most women started to show. _Great_. Rachel sighed and tried to adjust her dress that now fit snugly so as to draw as little attention as possible to her abdomen.

Of course she noticed because it was her body and she knew she was pregnant but the seventeen year old wondered if others would figure it out. Rachel hoped not. She had at least counted on another month before all the whispering and rumour spreading began.

At school she was even more self-conscious than usual. It seemed like everyone's eyes were on her even though it was highly unlikely that that was the case. Rachel busied herself before class began by organising her books for the day.

Quinn walked by her locker and stopped to say hi. Her eyes immediately went to her fellow glee-clubber's stomach. No, it couldn't be…Rachel's reluctance to make eye contact pretty much confirmed her suspicions. Wow. Of all people, she didn't expect it from Berry. The blond crossed her arms across her chest and leaned up against the neighbouring locker. "So how far along are you?"

Rachel's blood ran cold. No, this wasn't happening. "W-what?"

She pursed her lips. "I'd say about three, three and half months." The brunette's lips opened and closed several times but no words came out. Quinn at least expected her to deny it. "I've been there before Berry. I know what a baby bump looks like. Don't insult my intelligence. Who's the father?"

Her eyes widened. "Shh! Not so loud! Do you want everyone in the school to know?"

Quinn ignored that question and frowned. "It's Finn's, isn't it?"

"No, it's not Finn's! And I don't think that's any of your business!" Rachel snapped at her friend. She knew she probably shouldn't have been so rude but she was desperate.

The blond shrugged. "You don't have to tell me but trust me, these things have a way of coming back to burn you. I'm sure you know how it feels to keep a secret; it only gets worse. Soon you'll find yourself with no-one but your baby-daddy."

_I don't even have my baby-daddy!_ Rachel thought to herself. There was a more pressing matter, however. "Is it really that obvious?"

"To me? Yes. To everyone else? I don't think so. You're still pretty small but that isn't going to last for long. Once you start showing you seem to get bigger by the day."

Rachel swallowed hard. She wasn't ready for that. She wanted her peers to be ignorant to her situation for as long as humanly possible. It wasn't fair. Every time she felt like she had a handle on things, another milestone that she had to face came along. "How did you get through this?" Rachel wondered desperately, "Because a lot of the time it feels like I won't be able to."

Quinn frowned. She really pitied the girl. She knew exactly what Rachel was going through and what was still to come. It only got worse. The blond hugged her. "Well first of all, you need your friends. They're the ones who are going to get you through this. I'm not going to lie and say this is going to be easy, because it isn't. It's probably going to be the hardest thing you're going to do but you will get through it. Even if it seems like you won't."

Tears filled Rachel's eyes. "I don't want anyone to know, Quinn. I'm so embarrassed. I don't want to tell Finn or anyone in glee."

"Rachel, you can't keep it a secret forever. Very soon they're going to find out anyway; who's terms do you want it to be on? You need to take control. They will support you," the blond informed her seriously. "Think about it," Quinn urged her before moving on to her own locker.

That's exactly what Rachel did- all she _could _do for the rest of the day. Every time someone looked at her she became paranoid. The petite brunette didn't want to be walking on eggshells around her friends too. She needed to tell them, that was obvious, but she didn't know how. It would take consideration. Rachel decided in Math that she would tell them.

Just not today.

She needed a contingency plan; who she was going to tell first, how she was going to do it… A lot of things needed to be resolved before she could take that step.

After school and glee, Finn and Rachel went to the Lima Bean again. When they were hanging out everything was so much better. He made her feel secure. They talked and laughed and smiled… Today, however, Rachel felt sad. She had no idea how Finn would react to her news.

The prospect frightened her.

When they had finished, the two walked back to school to collect their respective cars. They were comfortably silent for a while before Finn spoke. "I'm going to miss Glee tomorrow. I have this doctor's thing…"

That sounded familiar. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't been in a while and my mom's making me go…" Finn stopped by her car. He looked conflicted. The atmosphere was suddenly tangible. Finn hesitated for a moment, fighting an internal battle before he decided to go with his gut feeling. He leaned in and kissed a very unsuspecting Rachel.

She was completely shocked. This was bad, very bad. The kiss went on for a few seconds before Rachel regained control of her body and pulled away. "We can't do this," she told him straight out.

Finn was confused. They had become so much closer. Things were good again. He couldn't see a possible reason why they shouldn't. "Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant."


	13. Just Hold Your Head Up

**So here's another update! You can thank **_**puckleberry4ever **_**because I got their review when I woke up like an hour ago and decided it was a nice morning so why not update? :P Thank you so much for all the support so far. It means so much that you enjoy this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

**(P.S: Blaine will be making a re-appearance very soon...)**

**Chapter 13- Just Hold Your Head Up**

Finn stared at his on-off girlfriend in shock. Her words echoed in his ears. _Because I'm pregnant_. It couldn't be true. That wouldn't happen to the Rachel he knew; the one who was all for waiting until the right time. How could she be pregnant? This wasn't supposed to happen. "Pregnant?" his voice raised nearly an octave.

Rachel just bit her lip and nodded, casting her gaze to the ground. She didn't want to just come out and tell him like that, but she had no other choice in the situation.

He was still trying to process it. Pregnant. Something dawned on him and anger overtook him. Who did this to her? He was going to kill him. "Who's the father?" Finn asked through gritted teeth. She flinched and his face softened a bit. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the guy.

"Blaine." The name came out of her mouth before she could even stop it. Rachel, in shock, covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't supposed to say that. No-one was supposed to know... Except this was Finn. He knew her better than anyone. He deserved to know the truth. Especially after everything that had happened with Quinn and Puck.

The tall teenager's eyes widened. That had not been what he had been expecting. "Oh."

"Yeah," she smiled sadly.

"Does Blaine... does he know?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. He left before I even knew. He's not here anymore; I didn't think it was fair to make him feel like he has to come back because I'm having his baby."

"Rach, that's a massive thing! You're the mother of his child and he doesn't even know. Don't you want him to know his son or daughter? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Of course he deserves to know, Finn! I just can't do it. I don't even know if I'm going to keep it... I already told Kurt that the father is some random guy from New York. The truth would crush him," she argued desperately, not wanting to start second guessing her decision and have another thing to be worrying about.

Finn paused. "Don't you think he's going to be even more crushed when he finds out the truth? These things don't stay hidden forever. The truth _is_ going to come out."

"No, it's not," Rachel was adamant about that. "Blaine is gone. No-one is going to even suspect that he's the father."

"Don't you want him to be there for you?"

That made Rachel flinch. _Yes_, was the honest answer. She would have loved if he hadn't left at all. Everything would have been so much easier. Yet she wouldn't bring him back. It didn't entirely make sense but Rachel had made her decision and she needed to stick to it. "I can handle it by myself."

He gave her a heartbreaking look. "No, you can't and you shouldn't have to. Who knows that Blaine's the father?"

"You and Mr. Schuester. But Kurt has been great and Quinn told me that she's there for me too. I'm not alone."

"You have me," Finn told her, completely sincere. "After all we've been through, it seems only right. You need someone in your corner who knows the truth; someone you don't have to worry about finding out."

Rachel was honestly surprised. This wasn't how she expected it to go. "You're not mad at me?" she wondered, for once sounding like the scared schoolgirl she was.

He shook his head and took her hand. "You told me the truth, Rach. That is all I could have asked for. With Quinn... it broke my heart. All the lies. We're on the same page now. I'm happy that you felt that you could trust me."

She smiled. "Well, my brain must trust you because I didn't even mean to say that. I'm not saying that I wouldn't have told you but it just came out before I even knew what was happening. I couldn't lie to you, Finn. I told you I would tell you what was going on when I was ready."

He chuckled. "I guess I kinda forced your hand though. I'm sorry about that..."

"It's okay. But I'm sure you'll agree that it's best for us to just be friends."

Finn nodded briefly. "That's probably a good idea."

Rachel hugged him tightly. She was so grateful for everything Finn had done for her over the years. He was a great friend. "Thank you so much."

The sensation of her slightly rounded stomach pressing against his felt strange. She really was having a baby. "There's no need to thank me. I'm always here for you, Rach."

Since Finn knew, Rachel decided that there was nothing stopping her from letting the rest of her friends know. Quinn was right; it was best that she tell them before someone else did, so she decided on doing it in glee the next day. The petite brunette was finally ready.

At lunch the following day, Rachel spoke to Mr. Schue and he seemed really proud that she was taking the next step. He assured her that, no matter what, he would be there for her. She was really grateful for that. Even if things went badly with the glee club, he would still be there in her corner. They decided it would be best to wait until the end of the lesson.

"I think it's great that you're taking charge, Rach," Kurt informed her with a big hug before they went into glee. "It will be so much better once you don't have to keep hiding from your friends," he assured her.

Rachel started second guessing her decision, but only because she was extremely nervous. She tried not to let it show too much. "Here's hoping," she replied with a soft smile.

They went inside and Mr. Schue started the class. It seemed to go both painfully slow and too fast at the same time. Before she knew, the teacher was wrapping up. If she was nervous before, she was absolutely terrified now.

"Okay guys, before you go, I think Rachel has something she wants to say," Mr. Schue gave her a push.

Her heart beat fast and hard as she stood up and made her way to the centre of the room. It was now or never. She had to do it even though it felt like she was going to faint at any moment. All their eyes were on her, something that she welcomed before but now it made her palms clammy. Rachel took a very deep breath. Both Quinn and Kurt gave her reassuring smiles. This was it. "I have some news..." her eyes wandered to Mr. Schue and he gave her an encouraging nod. "I'm pregnant." She decided to use the band aid technique.

There were quite a few shocked gasps and murmurs from her classmates. "Is this a joke?" Puck wondered.

"It's not a joke guys. I hope you understand how hard it is for Rachel to stand up there and tell you. She's doing it because you're her friends and she respects you enough to let you all know herself. Now you have to respect her and understand that you cannot tell anyone about this. Not, at least, until she's ready for everyone to know."

Rachel gave her favourite teacher a gratuitous smile.

"So I'm just going to come out and ask exactly what everyone else was thinking; who's the baby daddy?" Santana asked.

The soprano paused and sighed. "It happened in New York. I was drunk- we all were- and there was this guy. He was nice but things got a little out of hand and now... It was a stupid mistake but now I have to live with it. Which I am."

Quinn smiled. She was proud of her friend for doing what she hadn't had the courage to do. "Well, I'm here for you," she assured her again and got up to give the brunette a hug. Rachel smiled widely. Kurt followed suit as did Tina, Brittany, Mercedes and even Santana.

Rachel was so happy. Quinn had been right, it felt so much better knowing that she had the support of the glee club. She didn't have to hide anymore. "Thank you so much you guys. It means a lot."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just let me know if I need to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on someone's ass. Because I will."

The pregnant teen chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind..."


End file.
